


The Issue of Angels

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Mild Sexual Content, Nesting, Pining, Protective Knights (Merlin), Reveal, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: What's one more secret, in the life of a Warlock-Angel?
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Everyone
Comments: 94
Kudos: 294





	1. Wings

Not many people knew the secret the Court Sorcerer was keeping. In all honesty, Merlin didn’t even know how to bring it up. It wasn’t something that came into conversation naturally, nor did it have the same implications like Magic did. His reveal had been a quiet affair, a whispered apology to the King he served and loved, and Arthur responded as expected. Closed-off for several weeks, with a temper that would snap at any and all, even Morgana.

Eventually, the betrayal was forgiven. The Kingdom was already on the way to legalising Magic, and although some took the news as a shock, it was no longer punishable. The previous favourite for the Court Sorcerer job was replaced with rumours of Arthur’s affection for Merlin, and so it came as no surprise to Camelot that Merlin was appointed.

Merlin didn’t care for the title. He’d offered it repeatedly to Morgana, who snorted with laughter and said she had absolutely no interest in Council meetings. When Merlin pointed out that she sat in them anyway, alongside the King due to her status as his sister, Morgana had retaliated with the fact she used the time to ogle the First Knight.

Fair point.

So, a secret. Merlin wondered just how bad it would be to tell the King, then quickly decided it should stay behind closed doors. These closed doors, to be precise.

As Court Sorcerer, he had new Chambers. Three rooms in total, far more luxurious than he was used to, and the perfect place to hide who he was.

Or, more precisely, what he was.

‘I just wish I could get my hair this soft.’ Guinevere complained, running her fingers through his feathers appreciatively. Merlin sighed, settling further into his nest and wondering why it had taken him so long to be able to trust the two of them in it.

‘It still gets messy though.’ Morgana’s words were accompanied by her straightening a couple, Merlin huffing out of spite.

‘Sit still.’ She scolded, even though he was quite clearly lying down, stomach resting on the fallen feathers.

‘Can’t tell me what to do.’ He mumbled into the pillow, while Gwen settled one wing over her as a blanket.

Today, they were safe to be out in the open. Arthur and the Knights had a day of training scheduled, so Morgana and Gwen were free to be camped up in the antechamber to Merlin’s room, sitting in the room that was always locked. It had to be, for fear of Arthur finding the room.

Merlin had only just begun to call it a nest. He wasn’t entirely sure why he made it, just that it was something he’d done ever since a child. The wings appeared on his fifth birthday, and of course, his Mother had been terrified. She’d already had to hide a son with Magic, now she had a boy that wanted to see if he could fly? Merlin knew he must have been a pain, but the way to his heart was through the nest she let him build.

Coming to Camelot had been a stark contrast to his home in Ealdor. The room that Gaius gave him was incredible, but he knew that the Prince, now King, had no hesitation about walking into it. So, when the urge came, he was forced to nest in the corner. Feathers, shirts, soft items that Gaius, Gwen and Morgana would sometimes sneak for him, all hidden away when he didn’t need them.

Gaius called him an Angel. Merlin had heard the word before, although there was very little explanation as to why he had wings, nor what he could do with them. The lore on Angels was sparse, and even with the repealed ban on Magic, there was rarely any texts on them.

What they did know came from the new Religion, the wave of confusion thrown upon his beliefs in Magic.

‘Do you think I could use them to stuff my pillows?’ Gwen asked, picking up yet another feather and tucking it behind her ear. Merlin laughed, while Morgana just looked amused, threading her fingers into the white plumage and looking incredibly smug when Merlin shuddered.

‘I think they’d make lovely pillows.’ She answered honestly, while Merlin wondered if there would ever be a time when he didn’t have to bind them.

**

‘Are you even listening, _Mer_ lin?’ It was accompanied by a shoe (honestly where had that even come from?) being thrown at his head, which the Court Sorcerer deflected with a glance. He did it mostly because he knew that Arthur hated his quicker reflexes.

‘Sorry, were you saying something worth paying attention to?’ He retorted, earning some cackling from the Knights. Gwaine threw in a wink, which made Merlin’s head duck away so he wouldn’t catch the flush that rose.

Where Arthur was disciplined and the perfect Knight, Gwaine was quite the opposite. Rebellious yet loyal, strong yet mouthy, especially to the King. It made no sense that Merlin would love two men so much, nor equally, but he did.

Sadly, it was another secret that needed to be kept. Arthur would need a Queen, and Gwaine…

It wasn’t like he could ever be with them, anyway. He had wings, which were currently bound so tightly that it _hurt_.

‘Just because your no longer my manservant, doesn’t mean I won’t throw you in the stocks.’ Arthur growled out, but the smirk twitching at his lips betrayed him.

They had just finished training, and were heading back in the direction of the Castle. Merlin had promised to take both Guinevere and Morgana out riding today, mostly because he had the desire to let the sun hit his wings.

Both of the Ladies were waiting, dressed in riding gear and with two horses for the three of them.

‘Morgana…’ Arthur warned, like he was preparing for the argument about Morgana and Gwen going out unaccompanied. It was allowed in the market, but any further, and Arthur stated they had to have at least two Knights with them.

‘Brother. I’m obeying your wishes, no going out without the strength of two Knights.’ Arthur didn’t look pleased, looked around the courtyard and then back to his sister.

Merlin didn’t have chores anymore. It was strange, to have so much time to assist his Uncle, to do his own things. He did have duties to attend to, like writing up notes for the Court or researching in to the usage of Magic within the Kingdom, but it wasn’t anywhere near as taxing as being a servant.

‘An invisible man?’ Arthur shot back, the two Pendragons never able to go without getting in an argument. Merlin shifted awkwardly, stepping around the King and moving towards Morgana’s horse.

She mounted smoothly, without assistance, before offering out a hand to him.

Unlike the Knights, Merlin had no qualms about being assisted by a Lady. Especially not when he knew how powerful Morgana was.

‘That… I said two Knights!’ Arthur sounded like a petulant child, stomping his foot in annoyance while Guinevere settled in her saddle, gathering up the reins and looking across to them.

‘Merlin’s plenty capable of beating your Knights, brother.’ And with that, the High Priestess clicked her tongue and squeezed her heels in gently, the trio off for their adventure.

**

‘We’re far enough away.’ Gwen agreed, tying the reins up and turning to face him. Merlin was too busy wriggling his toes into the grass to speak, feeling the power that always came when he properly connected to the ground around him.

‘Give him a moment.’ Morgana advised cautiously, and Merlin understood why. The first time he’d shown her what he could do when they were out in the sunlight, she’d seen his nerves. This was Gwen’s first time accompanying the two of them, they usually had to sneak out of Camelot, so she stayed away from him as he tipped his head to the sky.

One day, he would tell Arthur and the Knights. He let himself imagine it, the way Arthur would smile rather than shout, would tell him it was perfectly okay. Gwaine might make some jokes, Lancelot would be slightly upset that he hadn't trusted him. Leon would be noble about the entire thing, although when nobody was looking his hair would be ruffled.

Elyan would be just as supportive, just as his sister was. Percival, usually quiet, would comfort him.

It was a nice dream. Merlin could almost believe it, standing there as he reached for his shirt and pulled it off.

Underneath, the bandages were the next thing he had to undo. The moment they were loose enough, his wings unfurled, stretching out towards the sky.

Sometimes, he didn’t even mean to glow. It happened when he’d been away from the sun for too long, when he hid what he was because he knew that Arthur still wasn’t ready.

‘Wow…’

‘It’s not good for him to be hiding.’ Morgana muttered, not quiet enough for Merlin to miss it.

‘Do you think Arthur would accept him?’ He ignored the two of them, pushing his wings to stretch further.

He wanted to fly.

‘Arthur loves Merlin too much to ever be mad.’ It just wasn’t quite in the way Merlin wanted to be loved, the Warlock thought.

**

Merlin was an advisor that rarely raised his voice. He agreed with the King in most instances, stayed quiet while the others bickered amongst themselves. Even when the topic of Magic was raised, he tried his best not to get involved.

Today, he was receiving quite a few weird looks.

‘We have to go after it.’ He snapped, breaking over Arthur’s musings and silencing the table.

The man in front, the one offering out the information in return for the King’s gold, smiled. It was one of those smiles, salacious yet grating, in a way that made Merlin want to use his Magic. He’d arrived with news of what he called a “halo”, a golden band of metal that glowed without anyone touching it.

Merlin didn’t want to believe, but then the man had called it the band of an Angel.

‘Merlin, following a trail based on what one man says is a ridiculous…’ Arthur was, of course, right. It was very stupid to believe one man, plus he couldn’t actually back up the claim that he’d seen such an item.

‘It’s only half a day’s ride away.’ Merlin argued back, felt his entire body tense up as his wings itched.

If it was a halo, then there might be others like him.

‘It would be worth it, milord. An item of angelic…’

‘Gaius, is there any lore to back up the existence of Angels?’ Arthur cut off the man, who bowed his head in acceptance.

Gaius’s gaze flicked to Merlin, only for the briefest of moments, before looking back to the King.

‘There is little lore…’

**

_‘There is little lore on Angels.’ Gaius reached out, but Merlin yanked his wing away from the touch. He’d never met his Uncle, although his Mother had promised that she could trust the man explicitly._

_‘I never claimed to be an Angel.’ Merlin ruffled his wings, then folded them back neatly. The Physician sighed, but he didn’t argue._

_‘Is it in any way connected to your Magic?’ He didn’t want to point out that he’d never had a time that he could recall without his Magic, nor without the wings._

_‘I don’t know anything about what I am.’ Merlin snapped, and his Uncle frowned at him._

_‘We’ll learn.’_

**

‘But it is possible?’ Arthur’s fingers were drumming on his throne, telling him that he was considering the proposition.

Merlin felt… confused.

‘It is entirely possible, Sire, that Angels do exist. Whether or not they have halos…’

‘If they do, this means that a creature is missing one.’ Creature. Merlin felt nauseous, could it actually be true? A halo, was he missing part of what he was supposed to be?

‘We need to find out if it’s a real Halo.’ Morgana firmly stated, speaking up from Leon’s side.

‘How will we identify that?’ Arthur pointed out, for once using his logical mind. It was frustrating to see, but Merlin had to stay quiet.

‘If he knows,’ Leon gestured to the man, ‘Then others might. Even if it isn’t a real Halo, the stories might be spread.’ Merlin could hear his heartbeat. It raced, while his chest rose and fell sharply.

‘Fine. We leave at first light, following the tracks. Guinevere…’

‘I’ll keep Camelot safe.’ She assured, the highest ranking Lady left considering Morgana would be coming with them.

‘Good. Council dismissed.’

**

Merlin packed his satchel, including his spellbook in case he needed to try and identify what exactly the object was. The room was silent, even though Morgana was seated upon the bed, hands clasped in her lap while she watched him pace.

‘If it is an Angel’s halo…’

‘I don’t have one.’ Merlin blurted out, before falling silent.

He’d never been normal, but now he had the chance to find answers. Morgana knew, better than most, what it was like to be different from everyone else. It was why she hadn't called him out for his attitude in the Council room, like Gaius had.

‘I might not be alone, Morgana.’ He murmured, hands shaking as he tied the satchel shut. The High Priestess sighed, standing up and moving to his side. A hand came to settle on his shoulder, before dropping to where his Magic hid his wings.

The bandages kept most of the evidence hidden, while his Magic did the rest. It didn’t stop Morgana from finding the base of his wings, fingers stretching over the clothed-skin.

‘You’re not alone, Merlin.’

**

It didn’t take them long to pick up the tracks. The man that had the so-called Halo wasn’t trying to hide it, bragging throughout the villages as he made his way North.

Morgana sweet-talked many a person into giving them direct points of his movement, while Arthur worked on tracking the man.

Merlin was too busy listening to the tales they would tell, of a glowing band of metal that surely could be nothing other than an Angel’s power. With every story, his hopes grew, and it was hard to hide his excitement from the others.

‘Alright, out with it. What’s got you jittering around?’ Arthur looked over from his horse, while Merlin felt strangely boxed in by the Knights.

‘This could be an important…’ Unfortunately, Merlin had never been good at lying.

‘Bullshit.’ Gwaine stated, urging his horse to stay in step with Merlin’s mare.

‘You’ve never wanted to come on long quests before.’ Arthur’s accusatory tone was softened by Gwaine’s reassuring smile, and Merlin decided that it was by far the best thing to tell the truth.

Well, some of it.

‘It’s just… this could belong to an Angel.’

‘If you believe in that stuff.’ Elyan agreed, while Arthur rolled his eyes.

‘You’re such a _girl_ , Merlin.’ The teasing would usually make Merlin smile, but today it didn’t.

What would Arthur think, if he found out that Merlin had a nest? That he liked the affection Morgana and Gwen gave him, that some small part of him was thrilled every time Arthur or Gwaine smiled at him?

‘I believe in angels.’ Percival’s voice startled all of them, Merlin almost toppling from his horse in an attempt to turn to the Knight.

‘You do?’ He asked, the hope clear in his tone.

‘If Unicorns and Dragons exist, why not Angels?’ It was a point that quietened the group, all apart from Arthur.

‘If they do exist, they might be a threat.’ Merlin quietened down, slumping into the saddle and wishing that the idiot didn’t have to be so handsome.

‘Well, I personally think we’ve already got an angel among our group.’ Gwaine cheerfully exclaimed, while Merlin felt like he’d just been doused in cold water. His head snapped up, lips trembling as he got ready to defend himself, but the Knight wasn’t done.

‘Have you seen Merlin’s face? A gift from the heavens.’ Arthur scowled, the Knights laughed, and Merlin felt his heart almost stop.

Morgana just sighed, turning back to the path ahead.

**

‘We’ll ask you again, good sir, where is the Halo?’ Elyan kept his sword pointed at the man’s chest, although there was no anger with his movement. The man in front glanced between them, his body tense like he was ready to flee, but he didn’t attempt to do so.

‘We could just search the cart.’ Arthur told him, looking to the wooden contraption that they’d eventually caught up with.

Merlin was getting frustrated. This man was clearly an imbecile, he was shaking under Elyan’s sword like a coward, yet he still wasn’t giving them the answers they needed.

He shoved past Lancelot, gripping the man’s jacket and dragged him closer.

‘Where’s the Halo?’ Merlin almost didn’t recognise his own tone, the snarl in his voice as his Magic bubbled up to the surface.

The man’s eyes widened, and in their reflection, the Warlock could see the burning gold in his eyes.

‘Merlin…’ Arthur began, clearly shocked by his outburst, but the man was quicker.

‘I… I broke it! It was an accident, I just wanted to see if I could smelt it down, but it cracked!’ He cried out, words shattering the last piece of Merlin’s hope.

He stumbled back, releasing his hold and watching the man reach for a box on the back of the cart. The Knights all moved forwards to look, but Merlin didn’t want to see.

Cracked. Broken.

Morgana’s hand came to his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. He didn’t want her comfort, he wanted…

‘It doesn’t look very angelic.’ Gwaine miserably stated, prodding at the object in the box.

‘It stopped glowing the moment I broke it.’ The man admitted. Arthur then turned to offer it out to Merlin, who ignored him entirely.

Morgana was the one to take it, fingers reaching in.

‘It’s certainly Magical.’ Her words only served to make Merlin’s hope prick up, but he couldn’t do this.

He couldn’t let himself hope that it was something it clearly wasn’t.

‘Merlin, look at the damned thing.’ Arthur’s impatience drove him to warily look across, and his breath caught.

It was nestled into a piece of blue fabric, a smooth grey metal that was split into two halves. It was indeed in the shape of a ring, if a little oval in its form, and he took a step closer.

‘Well?’ Morgana prompted, looking hopeful.

Merlin reached out slowly, fearful of the thing in front. When his fingers touched the box, to his utter surprise, the metal began to glow faintly.

‘What are you doing to it?’ Arthur questioned, but the words were nothing more than a blurred noise in Merlin’s mind.

It was responding to him.

‘Merlin…’ Morgana breathed out, and he could _feel_ it, the Magic itching under his skin as his fingers brushed over the golden surface.

‘A Halo.’ He picked up the first half, felt the weight settle in his hand as it glowed brighter and brighter. It was no longer grey, instead a burning yellow that was getting lighter by the second.

‘Will one of you explain…’

‘Shh.’ Morgana snapped at her brother, before turning back.

‘Merlin? Is it…’ She trailed off, waiting for his explanation, but Merlin didn’t know.

He didn’t know, and it _scared_ him.

‘It could be. I… I don’t know, but I can feel it.’ He looked to the second half, but as he reached out, Morgana caught his hand.

‘You’re close to bursting.’ She hissed, eyes darting over to the increasingly confused Knights.

Sometimes, his wings freed themselves without his permission. It was a symptom of him tucking them away for too long, for trying to hide them away. Now that Morgana knew, she usually managed to keep it from happening, reminding him every so often to let them stretch. She took better care of them than he did, grooming them while Merlin protested at the soft treatment.

Now, he could feel how close he was to losing control. The pain in his back, the way his Magic crackled over his skin like lightning. His eyes had to be golden, he didn’t doubt that, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of the object.

‘I have to know.’ He stated, voice in a trance as he reached for the second part.

He vaguely registered Morgana’s shout, even if it wasn’t aimed at him.

‘Get down!’ The Witch slammed a hand out towards the others, shoving them backwards as Merlin lost control. The Magic itself was harmless, it rolled over them without a single effect, but she wasn’t referring to the Magic.

She was referring to the wings, that broke free from the shirt he was wearing and leaving it hanging from his form in tatters. He couldn’t even bring himself to care, because he was holding the second half of his Halo, bringing them together until they snapped together. It was a pull he couldn’t ignore, the burning white light sitting on his open palms as he stared.

‘Is it… yours?’ Morgana wasn’t cowering any more, avoided one of his wings while taking a step closer.

‘I don’t know.’ He answered, before realising what had just happened.

Arthur.

He dropped the Halo, the bond between them breaking as it left his skin, his wings snapping back to his body with enough speed that he almost stumbled.

‘Arthur.’ The King was on the floor where Morgana’s Magic had pushed him, staring up at Merlin with the same expression he wore on the day that Merlin had admitted to his Magic.

Betrayal. Hurt, anger, and a tinge of fear that Merlin hated.

‘I…’

‘You’re an Angel.’ It was that word again, the one that made him recoil away like it would bite.

‘I’m no Angel.’ He stated, the words the most truthful he could speak.

‘You’ve got wings, mate.’ Gwaine stood up first, dusting himself down before eyeing up the appendages that were desperately trying to hide behind Merlin. The Warlock felt quite exposed, not only because of the wings, but the tattered shirt left on his torso.

‘I can explain.’

‘Start talking.’ Arthur snapped, while Morgana’s thoughtful gaze had turned to the man.

A quick spell to knock him unconscious, before the High Priestess looked back to him.

‘Oh stop looking like a kicked puppy, brother. How would you have told someone you had wings?’ Arthur frowned, but he didn’t say anything.

Merlin waited, shivered slightly at the cold and then watched in confusion as Gwaine took a step towards him.

‘Spread them out again?’ He asked, to which Merlin hesitantly obeyed.

Gwaine’s eyes didn’t leave the wings, a hand slowly stretching out towards the feathers.

Jerking was an instinct that came with having an extremely sensitive appendage, especially on the underside where Gwaine’s fingers had hit.

‘Did that hurt?’ Arthur questioned, while Gwaine waited for the answer.

‘They’re sensitive.’ Morgana explained, making up for Merlin’s mouth opening and shutting like a fish.

‘And you’ve known for how long?’

‘A couple of years.’ Morgana replied.

‘Gwen knows.’ Lancelot’s question wasn’t actually a question, more a statement. Morgana nodded, then looked to the other Knights.

‘That’s why the three of you disappear.’ Leon was the second to approach, quickly looking to Merlin for permission, before he reached out.

He went for the larger feathers, brushing over them lightly while Merlin forced them to stay still.

‘Is it actually a Halo?’ Percival picked up the band of metal that Merlin had dropped, the Warlock wondering why he felt slightly… protective over it. Jealous, that it was in the hands of someone other than him.

‘I don’t know.’ Merlin’s honest answer seemed to please all but Arthur, who glared at him.

‘You don’t seem to know a lot, Merlin.’

Strangely, the Knights seemed just as angry at Arthur as Morgana was.

**

‘So, this is it.’ He gestured to the room, to the mess of feathers and pillows and furs. The Knights all crammed into the room, glancing down at the nest in a mixture of confusion and excitement.

There hadn't been an end to the questions.

The Halo was currently being studied by Morgana and Gaius, while Gwen stayed with Merlin and offered reassuring smiles whenever he turned to her.

‘A… nest.’ Arthur tried the word out on his tongue, before turning to look at Merlin. The Warlock tried for a shy smile, while Gwen was slapping Elyan’s hand away.

‘You can’t touch.’

‘Why not?’ Heads turned to Merlin, who tried to find the right words.

‘Territorial. You have to wait to be invited in.’ Gwen explained for him, and none of the Knights argued. In fact, they looked curious more than anything.

‘I think I’m going to go and listen to Morgana’s explanation on Angel lore.’ Lancelot said, rather loudly if Merlin was honest, before purposefully staring at the others.

‘But there wasn’t…’ Elyan winced where Lancelot had elbowed him, before Leon spoke up.

‘A good idea. Are you coming, Percival?’ Merlin watched in confusion as the four of them left, followed by Gwen.

It left Merlin to turn to his King and Knight, halting when he realised they were both focused on the nest.

‘Is that my shirt?’ Arthur was staring at one of Merlin’s favourite stolen items, before Gwaine snorted.

‘And one of mine.’

Merlin tried for an explanation, before awkwardly shrugging.

‘It’s an Angel thing?’ He tried, trying not to grin when Gwaine ruffled his hair.

‘That excuse won’t work forever.’ Arthur warned, but he didn’t seem to be complaining.

In fact, Merlin could have sworn he saw a smile.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note that this fic is now at a M rating, mostly because there's a little smutty fluff this chapter.

Camelot took the news… about as well as anyone could. Merlin got strange looks from those around him, but with Arthur’s clear acceptance, nobody pointed out how odd it was to walk around with his wings folded neatly. A new wardrobe had been ordered by the King himself, despite Merlin’s protests, to allow him to spread them if needed.

For the most part, he completely forgot they were there. His usual duties were performed, speaking to those that wanted council on Magic or trying to convince Morgana to stop setting things on fire.

The Halo was the thing they kept from the citizens of Camelot. It sat in Merlin’s room, still in the box, while he tried to consider if he wanted to touch it again. The feeling had been one of warmth, but Merlin was afraid that he’d want it too much.

After all, he had everything he needed right here.

‘You’re thinking again.’ Morgana pointed out, while Merlin’s fingers moved through her silky hair.

‘He’s always thinking.’ Gwaine was slumped in one of the chairs in Merlin’s room, his hair littered with flowers that Gwen had picked this morning.

‘True.’ Morgana agreed, Merlin ignoring the both of them and finishing off the braid. A couple of flowers put into the strands, and he was done.

‘Can you float?’ Gwaine randomly asked, and Merlin groaned.

If there was one thing they didn’t need, it was Gwaine getting an idea. He was like a dog with a bone, latching on to one specific thought until he’d seen it play out.

‘It is a nice day to go to the Lake.’ Morgana pointed out, betraying him as always.

‘I hate both of you.’ He informed them, ignoring the cackling that came from the duo.

**

‘Just step in.’

‘Otherwise I’ll throw you in.’ Arthur muttered under his breath, not quietly enough for Merlin to miss it. He scowled at the King, but shrugged off his boots regardless.

Morgana and Gwen were settled on the banks of the lake, sunbathing. The Knights had accompanied them, all eager to see how Gwaine’s idea panned out.

Arthur just looked amused, the prat.

‘But they’ll get wet, and then all ruffled and…’

‘I’ll smooth them out later.’ Arthur cut in, then blushed darkly when he realised what he’d said. Gwaine whistled, while Morgana openly laughed.

Merlin decided that if the King was willing to groom his wings later, then he might as well step in.

The water was cold, and on instinct, his wings flicked upwards as they tried to avoid the water. By the time it reached waist height, the temptation to try and flap them was undeniable.

He didn’t. Instead, he spread them out and settled them on the water’s surface, before kicking his feet up from the bottom.

‘You float!’ Gwaine cried, Merlin smugly leaning back into the water, allowing his wings to hold him.

‘They’re waterproof.’ Arthur observed, before disappearing under the water and reappearing on the other side of his left wing.

‘Only because the water’s not soaking them.’ Merlin told him honestly, regretting it the moment Gwaine nudged Elyan.

He should have expected the two of them to dive at him, taking him straight under the water.

**

‘You… Gods, you look like an angry chicken!’ Gwaine was clutching at his stomach, choking up another laugh as Merlin pouted. It didn’t help that the others looked to be in a similar situation, even Gwen was hiccupping from the amusement of watching him ruffle his wings again.

‘I’m drying them!’ He protested, staring back at the messy feathers that stuck up in all directions.

‘Cluck for me?’ Elyan asked, and Merlin responded by shoving the dressed-Knight back into the water with his wing.

It didn’t help, it just fuelled the fire.

Walking back through Camelot with messy wings was slightly embarrassing. People turned and stared, mostly because he wasn’t used to having them open so far in public. They usually tucked back enough to be his body shape, the larger feathers almost touching the floor while they folded together.

With them air-dried and ungroomed, feathers stuck out in most directions. He kept them trailing behind him, trying to avoid knocking into anyone as he moved through the bustling streets.

The children were always the most curious, moving closer like they wanted to touch, but none quite dared.

**

It was date night. By that, Merlin meant that he was left eating dinner with Gwaine and Arthur, because the others were occupied. Lancelot and Gwen were going to the lower town to a friend’s home, while Leon and Morgana were going for a midnight picnic.

Percival and Elyan had swapped patrols so they could spend the evening together, which left the trio.

While alone, the usual chaotic energy of Arthur and Gwaine multiplied. Bickering turned to showing off, mostly with lewd stories and Arthur’s increasing threats to put Gwaine in the stocks.

Merlin just listened, curled up on one of the loungers and began to sort out his left wing. The feathers were straightened under his touch, although it did take a little bit of wriggling to sort out.

He jumped when Gwaine came to sit next to him, patting his lap invitingly.

‘What?’ He managed to croak out, while the Knight just smirked.

‘C’mere. I’ll sort them.’ Merlin vaguely noted that Arthur didn’t argue with Gwaine’s invitation, in fact, he looked just as amused as the Knight. Very carefully, Merlin wriggled across to settle on Gwaine’s lap, more than aware that it was an odd position.

‘I’ll work on the back, if Princess takes the front.’ For a minute, Merlin didn’t realise they were talking about the wings. In fact, his head was certainly focusing on all the other scenarios, rather than the one currently playing out.

Arthur dragged his chair closer, so that he could begin work on one of the wings while Gwaine’s fingers went straight to where they joined to his back.

Merlin bit his lip to stop a sigh from escaping, relaxing back into the touch while the two continued to talk. It wasn’t anything important, not really, just about the Council and training and plans for the summer festivities.

The longer it went on, the more bold they became. Fingers would dig into the plumage, massaging slightly as they straightened the feathers. Merlin finally decided that the occasional sigh was alright, considering he felt rather boneless under all the touching,

It was another thing he’d noticed since revealing the wings, the affection that came far more easily. He had a suspicion that Morgana had told them that Merlin really did crave the casual touches, or perhaps they’d noticed the way his wings flicked when they ruffled his hair or hugged him.

He was doing perfectly fine, until Gwaine’s hands moved from the backs of his wings to reach under, at the point usually protected by layers of feathers. Calloused fingers dug into the sensitive skin, the Warlock unable to stop himself from making a sound as he shuddered.

Both sets of hands stopped, Arthur’s head shooting across to Merlin, who wished he could wrap himself up and hide.

‘Did you just… moan?’ Personally, if he could have descended straight through the floor at this moment, he might have done so.

Merlin did open his mouth to explain that they were very sensitive, especially there, but Gwaine’s hands repeated the action. He gasped, rather confused by the heat in his stomach as he squirmed under the hold.

‘Holy shit.’ Gwaine muttered, soothing the feathers in circular motions that only made it so much harder to keep still.

Arthur was watching him with hooded eyes, before moving forward until he was close enough to reach where Gwaine’s hands were.

‘Arthur…’ Merlin protested, but trapped between two Knights, he really couldn’t move anywhere. Not that he really wanted to, either.

Arthur’s touch was less curious, more purposeful. His fingers curled into the baby feathers, tugging slightly, and the thrill of it shot right down Merlin’s spine.

He was so screwed.

Arthur looked downright smug, lips quirked at the corners as he repeated the action. Gwaine’s hands had left his wings, moving down to his hips to hold him steady, while Merlin tried to work out exactly what they were trying to do here.

Kill him? Make him into a boneless mess, slumped between them?

Another tug, Merlin panting out a whine and arching his hips up, only then becoming aware of a certain issue in his breeches. His wings desperately tried to close around him, but that only served for pulling the King closer to him.

‘Tell me to stop.’ Arthur’s tone was low, full of an emotion Merlin couldn’t quite place, and the Warlock shook the fog away for just long enough to realise that Arthur wanted this.

He couldn’t see Gwaine’s expression, but from the fact that the Knight tugged him back so he was sitting directly over a suspiciously large bulge, he concluded that they were all on the same page.

‘Again?’ He asked, voice shaking slightly.

He’d had his wings groomed before, by people that stuck to the outer feathers. This was different, and Merlin wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cry or shout when Arthur went back to gripping the feathers there.

‘So sensitive.’ Gwaine purred in his ear, lips settling between his shoulder blades, while hands slowly ran up his back to where his wings attached to his back.

‘Tug.’ Arthur obeyed Gwaine’s command, tugging on the soft feathers right at the time Gwaine’s fingers gripped the base of his wings.

Merlin did shout this time, hips arching up as his body tipped over before he could even think to hold back, shuddering as he fell back into Gwaine’s hold. His Magic must have sparked up, because the dying embers of the fire were now back to roaring flames, illuminating the shock on Arthur’s face as the King glanced down to Merlin’s lap.

The Warlock couldn’t even begin to feel embarrassed, not when he was too busy wrapping himself up in Gwaine’s arms.

‘Bloody hell.’ Arthur rarely swore, it was more Gwaine’s thing, and Merlin would have laughed had he not been quite comfortable where he was.

Gwaine scooped him up, moving him towards Arthur’s bed before placing him down. He noted that the two of them stood at the end of the bed for a moment, heads ducked together as they murmured quietly, before Merlin opted for making grabby hands at the both of them.

‘Cuddles?’ He asked, the Knight and King exchanging a look, before both heading to the bed.

**

‘Are we sure this is a good idea?’ Leon questioned, while Morgana just shrugged.

‘Not like I’ve not seen anything before.’ Gwen giggled, while Lancelot just opted for sighing. Leon stepped away from the door, giving Morgana free reign to knock.

When she received no answer, she unlocked the door with Magic, peeking around the edge and focusing on the bed.

‘Found them.’ She cheerfully announced, opening it further to show the others the sight.

Merlin, stomach down with his wings covering both Gwaine and Arthur, the two sleeping Knights curled around him in a pile of limbs and feathers.

‘I’m using this for blackmail.’ Morgana decided aloud, even if she was smiling at the sight.

‘I suppose that means we don’t have training this morning.’ Leon agreed, reaching for the door and shutting it gently, so as not to disturb the trio.


	3. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a follow up that nobody really asked for, but I just couldn't help myself

Merlin looked at the box, then back to his reflection in the mirror.

He should be happy. There was no reason for him to start seeking answers, he had everything he needed right here. A nest, moved into his Chambers rather than the smaller room, so he had more space to relax in. Arthur’s ante-Chamber had been turned into a second-nest, for when Merlin wanted to stay closer to his King.

‘What’s wrong, love?’ A kiss was pressed to his bare shoulder, fingers curling around his hip lightly as Gwaine met his gaze in the mirror.

‘Nothing, just thinking.’ He lied, tucking his wings back and tumbling back into the nest.

**

Arthur was busy preparing for the upcoming tournament, which left Merlin with a lot of time by himself. Usually, that wasn’t something he was fond of. Ever since his wings had become accepted, he craved affection from his friends a lot more.

Not today.

He made it out of Camelot, knowing that the Knights on the Gates would inform the King that he’d left.

Once he was far enough away, he stretched his wings out, let them soak up the sun as he walked through the forest. It was comforting, being surrounded by nature, like he could feel every inch of the world around.

Merlin had been gifted with not only two very supportive lovers, but a group of friends that cared for him, just as he adored them. Any one of them would be willing to listen to his ramblings, to his worries about the dreams haunting him whenever he tried to shut his eyes at night.

Gaius might have figured it out. He always did, his Uncle was far more perceptive than Merlin ever gave him credit for. But Merlin didn’t want to explain why he was struggling, he didn’t want to admit that he wanted more.

It took a while to reach the rocky hill that was his destination, scrambling up using his hands and feet, his wings spreading for balance. It wasn’t easy to climb, but he had spent the past week thinking about this, unable to deny himself any longer.

When he reached the top, he could see out over the forest. It stretched as far as his eyes could see, save for the mountains in the far distance, and Camelot’s Castle in the other. A couple of small hamlets, but he wasn’t going to go near them.

‘Okay, Merlin, you’ve got this.’ He spread his feet, let his wings stretch out and ruffle, picking up the wind as he looked at the drop in front.

He hadn’t tried this since he was a boy.

‘Deep breath.’ He advised himself, but he just couldn’t take the step. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself to step from the ledge, something held him back.

Not just the fear of falling, but the fear of what he was giving into. Being a human with wings, that was one thing. But letting himself live up to the title of Angel, should he really? It was why the Halo was so tempting, because he just didn’t want to be alone.

‘This is stupid.’ He muttered, folding his wings and turning his back to the ledge.

It was his own clumsiness that had him stumbling, foot giving way as the rock under him moved, a yelp breaking the silence as he tumbled backwards off the ledge.

Air rushed past his ears, the ground getting close far too quickly, and Merlin spread his wings on instinct.

When he didn’t hit the floor, he dared to open his eyes, laughing when he realised that he’d succeeded.

Now, it was time to practice.

**

By the time he walked back through the gates of Camelot, Merlin had managed to perfect the art of not falling flat on his face. He could even take off from the ground, controlling his wings enough to take to the skies.

It left him with a warmth inside, buzzing as he jogged up the steps to the Castle and moved towards the throne room, where they were eating dinner tonight.

The others were already there, but Merlin was confused to find that the table wasn’t set for dinner. In fact, now that he thought about it, they were all gathered around Arthur, heads low as they chatted away.

‘What did I miss?’ Merlin chirped, noting how Arthur’s guilty head shot up.

Something had happened.

‘Merlin…’ Morgana began, voice adopting that soft tone she used whenever Merlin was upset.

‘What happened?’ He demanded, flicking his gaze to where Gaius was standing, but his Uncle simply looked back to Arthur.

‘One of the Guards has abandoned his post, fleeing Camelot.’ Problematic, but not the reason they were all staring at him in sympathy.

‘And?’

‘They took the Halo.’

**

Merlin couldn’t _breathe._

That was _his_. He didn’t know exactly what it was, or if it was connected to the fact that he had wings, but it belonged to him.

Someone had taken it. One of the younger Guards, a man named Parker, who clearly had not thought about the fact that he’d broken into Merlin’s Chambers to find it.

Into Merlin’s nest.

His wings guided him, Magic prompting him to run up to the ramparts, feet fleeing from the rapidly following group.

They didn’t understand. How could they, they’d never felt what Merlin had. That piece of metal, be it a Halo, or an object of magic, it belonged to him. He shouldn’t have left it where someone could find it, should have kept it safe.

The sun had set, slightly concerning considering he had no idea how he was going to track the Guard in the dark. He didn’t even know where he’d gone, just heard Arthur rattling on about him fleeing towards the mountains.

Well, Merlin wasn’t going to sit by and lose the closest link he had to what he truly was.

His feet hit the stone of the ramparts, breaking into a run as he gained speed, vaguely aware that Morgana was still in chase, that the others shouted his name.

Nothing could have stopped him, not when both his Magic and mind had decided, Merlin noting that he was running out of space to run.

He didn’t have time to consider the possibility of failing, took a flying leap from the top of Camelot’s Castle and prayed that his practice paid off.

It did, wings spreading in the next instant, and Merlin grinned.

Now, it was all down to a Hunt.

**

The man moved further into the trees, wondering if it was his imagination playing tricks on him, or if the creaking branches were indication that he was being followed.

Not that it mattered. He was close to his destination, to the place where the person had offered out more gold than he’d earn in a lifetime. All for a box with a piece of metal in it, Parker thought, huffing in amusement as he pushed further.

A cracking sound, followed by wings. Nothing more than an owl, he told himself, using the canopy to hide himself from the moonlight streaking through to the forest floor.

It might have been a mistake, to go on foot. He’d been going for over half a day now, but he knew that the King would follow him on horseback.

Why didn’t he steal a horse?

Something brushed over his arm, the Guard jumping back and reaching for his sword.

‘Who’s there?!’ He demanded, drawing his blade and pointing it into the darkness.

Nobody replied, apart from the hooting of a nearby owl.

‘Don’t be an idiot, Parker. Who’d be out at this time.’ He scolded himself, ignoring the warning in his gut as he turned back to the path.

Only to halt, because there was a figure in front. Cloaked, but as the hood was removed, he caught sight of the golden eyes.

The Court Sorcerer of Camelot had never looked more terrifying as he stepped forward, eyes burning and wings slowly spreading.

‘I believe you took something of mine.’ Parker had met Merlin. He’d heard all about him, the boy with wings. As long as he didn’t try to hurt Arthur, then Merlin wouldn’t harm a fly. That was what all his sources had told him, but he didn’t believe it now.

‘M-my Lord, I… I’ll take you to them, the person that-’ He was cut off with a gasp, found the air being sucked from his lungs as Merlin clenched a fist, taking a step into the moonlight.

He looked angry. Vengeful, like Parker had dared to snatch his heart.

‘I don’t _need_ you.’ And with that, his vision went black.

**

Merlin crouched down, reaching for the box that had fallen when he’d dealt with the traitor. It lay in the dirt, on its side, perfectly unharmed despite Merlin’s magic lashing out.

He wouldn’t deny himself any longer.

The clasp unlocked, the wooden box opening to reveal the metal, nestled back onto the cloth like it had been ever since Merlin had first received it.

‘What are you.’ He murmured, reaching out hesitantly. He wouldn’t have long, Morgana and Arthur had left Camelot with the Knights, in quick pursuit of the tracks the Guard had left. It wouldn’t take more than a couple of hours for them to catch up, even in the dark.

The metal began to glow, even before his fingers closed over it.

Like before, the feeling was intoxicating. Sunlight filtering into his veins, but there was no sun. Just him, glowing brighter and brighter as he tipped his head back, soaking in the power that it offered out.

There, in the cover of darkness, Merlin realised that it was undoubtedly his Halo.

**

‘Is he…’

‘Unconscious, not dead.’ Gwaine informed the King, rising up from Parker’s body.

Arthur looked back in Morgana’s direction, but the Witch was too busy focusing.

‘He’s not far from here. I’d estimate the base of the mountain.’ That was enough for the King, he nodded to his men, abandoning Parker. Morgana wasn’t surprised, when Merlin was involved, Arthur was often blind to everything else.

Sure enough, it wasn’t very difficult to find Merlin. Mostly, because of the roaring fire, and the fact he was humming to himself as he stirred whatever was inside the pot over it.

‘Merlin?’ Gwaine called, always the first to rush to his side.

She’d never seen him smile so quickly, apologies falling from his lips as he was bundled up into a hug by the Knight.

They all flocked to him then, Arthur the last to hug him, but lingering as he pulled back.

‘You didn’t tell us you could fly.’ Arthur sounded a little hurt, which made Merlin wince.

‘I wanted to tell you.’

‘Where’s the box?’ Morgana found herself asking, looking around the camp.

Merlin was grinning. He practically bounced to his feet, clapping his hands together like a child.

‘It’s mine! It’s mine, I know it is.’ Morgana halted, slowly understood what he was saying.

‘Merlin?’

‘Stand back, I’m not sure if it’ll hurt you guys.’ Morgana dragged Leon back, mostly because she didn’t think any of them could stop Merlin in this moment.

The light was blinding. She winced away, rose a hand as if she might block the sun, cowering slightly at the warmth rushing over her.

‘Sorry! Sorry, it’s a lot to handle.’ Merlin’s babbling was followed by the light dimming, Morgana dropping her hand and promptly forgetting everything she’d ever thought about Merlin’s wings.

They were gold. Bright, vivid gold, just as his eyes were. Larger than usual, thicker, surrounded by a golden tint that hung to him like a mist.

But it was the Halo that caught her gaze, the band of burning metal around his head. Merlin followed her gaze, raising a hand to it.

‘I think it’s mine, it seems to fit.’

She couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing.

The others quickly followed, hiccuped noises that left Merlin looking thoroughly baffled.

She’d considered it, sure. But she’d never really _believed_ he could be an Angel, not until she’d seen him like _that._

‘What’s funny?’ Merlin asked, looking like a lost puppy as he took a step towards Arthur and Gwaine.

It was the Knight that was struggling the most, wheezing as he doubled over, gripping Arthur for support as he did so.

‘We… oh Gods, we’ve been sleeping with an _Angel_!’ Merlin blushed darkly, while the King of Camelot just snorted, patting Gwaine’s hand in a rare show of affection.

‘Do I look that different?’ Merlin peered down, then tried to turn in a circle, only to promptly trip over his own feet.

If it wasn’t for Leon, he’d have ended up on the floor.

An Angel, maybe, but very much a Merlin.


	4. Malting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's malting, and it makes him upset

He was upset. Broody. Annoyed, and feeling very much unlovable at the moment. It would be too difficult to even begin to explain what was happening, so Merlin settled for hiding his Wings away where they couldn’t be seen.

‘That hasn’t changed, then?’ Gaius continued to potter around, filling up vials while Merlin sunk further onto the bench.

‘No. In fact, it’s worse. They’re falling out _everywhere._ ’ His Uncle just looked amused, continued to work while Merlin noted that another feather had appeared at the base of his feet.

He hated this.

Groaning, he tried to shift his back, knowing his Wings hated the fact that they were wrapped up. In fact, ever since his halo had returned to his head, Merlin found it difficult to hide them.

‘My boy, we still know very little, if you’d allow me to observe…’

‘I’m not having you snatching my feathers.’ Merlin said, pouting like a child and then regretting it when Gaius raised an eyebrow.

‘You’re going to have to explain it to the King eventually.’ Unfortunately, Gaius was rarely wrong.

‘I’d rather die.’ Merlin told him, honestly, and ignored the way Gaius laughed at him.

**

Morgana watched as Arthur picked up yet another feather, the golden faded to white when they fell.

‘Why’s he leaving them everywhere?’ He grumbled, while Morgana exchanged a look with Gwen.

Morgana prided herself in having a very neutral expression, able to hide things from her brother as long as she needed to. Gwen, however, was not as skilled. Bless her heart, when Arthur looked across to her, she suddenly found the floor very interesting. Nudged her shoes over stone, ignored the fact that all of the Knights were now staring.

‘Love?’ Lancelot questioned, reaching for her hand while Gwen just blushed.

‘You two know something.’ Arthur pointed a finger between them, waggling it accusingly.

‘Of course we…’

‘Merlin’s malting!’ Gwen burst out, then clapped both hands over her mouth.

Morgana sighed, prepared herself for the barrage of questions that would come.

**

Merlin paused, looking across to where Arthur and Gwaine were training. It wasn’t unusual to see the two of them sparring, but something seemed different. In fact, they looked rather angry at each other.

‘They had a disagreement.’ Elyan piped up, Merlin pausing his job of cleaning Arthur’s armour (he stole it from George), to stare across.

‘Over what?’ The two had been getting along recently, so this was enough to panic him.

‘You.’ Percival stated, before he apologised quickly.

‘Your wings. Gwen… she admitted what was happening.’

Merlin groaned, promptly decided that he was going to run away to his nest and lock the door.

‘Hey, don’t be like that. You know we’re not judging.’ Lancelot nudged his shoulder, while Leon came to sit beside him.

They both sneakily looked to his back, no doubt trying to figure out why Merlin was hiding his wings away.

‘It’ll be over in a week.’ Merlin offered to his friends, knowing that wouldn’t end their curiosity. Not if Gwen told them she hadn’t been allowed to see his wings during this period. Not if Morgana had admitted to only seeing them once, when Merlin had been curled up in his nest and aggressively attacking one of the pillows in there.

‘What’s it like?’ Percival had also stopped his stretches, to sit on the grass in front.

‘Uncomfortable. Messy. Ugly.’ He added, before the last word could be stopped.

‘That’s why you’re hiding them?’ Lancelot was always more perceptive than the others, and Merlin hated it. Well, he did in this moment.

Luckily, he was saved from answering by the fact that Gwaine had spotted him.

‘Merls!’ He cheered up, lowering his sword immediately.

Merlin barely had time to shout out a warning before Arthur realised his mistake, trying to draw back the blow, but it was too late.

Gwaine crumpled.

**

He might have bared his teeth to somebody, but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that his wings were flicking back and forth, desperate to try and curl around the Knight, but also too uncomfortable to move that much.

‘Oh stop being a drama Queen, we know you get territorial when malting.’ Morgana brushed under one wing, looking down to where Gwaine remained unconscious. The lump on the side of his head was almost gone, thanks to Merlin’s Magic.

‘Did you try using your new gifts?’ Morgana’s fingers reached out for Gwaine’s pulse, leading Merlin’s wings to snap outward, before he could control them.

‘No. I didn’t want to risk making it worse.’ He grumbled, going back to playing with Gwaine’s hair.

They were in Merlin’s Chambers, up on the bed that was usually kept to the side of the room, so Merlin could have his nest in the rest of the space.

A mess of white feathers were everywhere, turning to the colour of snow the moment they left his wings.

‘He’ll wake up soon. Gaius said it wasn’t bad.’ Merlin knew that, because he’d been there.

They all had, even Arthur, who left shortly afterwards.

He didn’t want to leave Gwaine. But he also didn’t want to let Arthur be eaten up by his guilt. He was torn between the two, looking between the unconscious Knight, and the door.

‘Can… will you watch him?’ Merlin asked, hating how his body tensed up at the question.

If Morgana was surprised, she hid it well.

‘Of course. I won’t leave his side.’ She swore, still moving slowly to give him time to react.

Once she’d settled, Merlin tried to force his wings to fold. They didn’t, staying lopsided as he pushed more Magic into them. In the end, it just caused more pain, hissing as they shuddered.

Fine, he’d just have to leave them out.

**

Arthur took another swing, watching as the dummy splintered under his sword. Another, snapping back his weight and pushing into the blows, uncaring that the rain was hammering down around them. He was soaked to the bone, soaked right to his skin, and part of him hoped he’d fall ill. Maybe then Merlin would be less angry, wouldn’t be as terrified as he had looked earlier.

Gods, Merlin.

He hadn’t meant to hurt Gwaine, obviously. The two may have been fighting, but he knew Gwaine, respected him for how much he protected Merlin. But he refused to back down on this point, they should be upfront with Merlin, tell him he was being ridiculous to hide from them.

It was only when he’d seen Merlin’s wings that he understood why the Angel had tried to hide. They were patchy, blotched with feathers clumpy, but he looked no less stunning than usual.

‘Arthur!’ He ignored whoever called to him, swung the sword again.

The rain made the ground beneath him wet, squidgy as he almost lost his balance, the sword falling as the mud approached…

Only for arms to wrap around him, concerned blue eyes flicking up to his.

‘Merlin.’

‘Arthur, you idiot. You’re going to get sick.’

**

Gwaine watched a very soggy Merlin shove Arthur back towards him, crossing his arms stubbornly.

‘I’m not coming back until you two have sorted this out.’ And with that, the Angel left the room, wings dripping water over the floor as he went.

It left a silence, Arthur awkwardly looking across as Gwaine sat up. Someone had stripped him down to his breeches, but this was what he usually wore when sleeping in Arthur’s bed, with Merlin between them, so it wasn’t that which was making Arthur’s gaze unable to meet his.

‘Princess?’ He questioned, kicking his feet from the bed and rising. His head hurt, sure, but it wasn’t as bad as the worry for Merlin, and even Arthur.

‘I… forgive me. I lost my temper, and I hurt…’

‘That’s what this is about? Princess, it was an accident. No issues from my side.’ He grinned at the King, watching as Arthur’s shoulders slumped.

‘Merlin’s mad at me.’

‘I think he’s mad you tried to catch pneumonia.’ Arthur scowled, glaring over at him.

‘Careful, Gwaine, that’s a big word for you.’ The Knight scoffed, looked at the large amount of feathers that were covering Merlin’s room.

‘Back to the actual issue. We’re supposed to be showing Merlin that we don’t care he’s shedding.’

‘It’s malting, cabbage-head.’ If Arthur realised he’d stolen Merlin’s insult, he didn’t show it.

Gwaine knew Arthur was used to being in control. That, when he saw how strong Merlin was becoming, some part of him was terrified. Arthur was raised a Prince, was now a King.

Merlin was something higher, and that made Arthur terrified.

This relationship was an unusual one. The kisses were nice, but Gwaine had never waited so long to actually take things further. He knew that, in part, it was because of the dynamics. Arthur was scared, Merlin was unexperienced, and Gwaine didn’t want to push either too far. Plus, the familiarity that was forming was something unexpected, but not unwelcome.

‘Fine then, malting. With all these feathers, we could make some comfy mattresses.’

**

Merlin opened the door, halted when he found Gwaine and Arthur at the table, sharing a jug of wine as they chattered away. They both looked up, Arthur sitting back in his chair while Gwaine patted his lap.

‘C’mere.’ He eyed them up, trying to work out what happened to the fighting, before moving across. His wings were hidden away again, after a long and painful process of Merlin having to fold them up by hand.

‘Where’re my blankets gone?’ The Knight asked, hands running up to Merlin’s shoulders as his thumbs pressed to the spot that usually marked the place where his wings joined his back.

‘You two made up?’ Merlin looked between them, lingering on Arthur, but the King shrugged.

‘I apologised.’

‘You did what?’

‘You should have heard it, very sincere.’ Gwaine teased, fingers rubbing in circles down his back.

‘Anyway, _Mer_ lin, back to the more pressing matter.’ The word pressing was accompanied with Gwaine pressing down, Merlin unintentionally slumping back into his hands.

‘Why didn’t you tell us you were malting?’

Not relaxed anymore. He tensed, tempted to make for his own seat, but Gwaine’s arm looped around his waist lazily.

‘S’not a big deal.’ He mumbled, looking anywhere but at the King.

‘No?’

‘Tell us more about it.’ Gwaine prompted, kissing the nape of his neck in a way that never failed to make Merlin’s toes curl.

‘It happens in the fall. I lose my, oh, I lose my feathers.’

‘Then why ae you hiding them?’ Arthur asked, draining the wine as Gwaine continued to kiss along Merlin’s back, dragging the shirt down slightly to access more skin.

‘They’re patchy, and they hurt, and the oil glands are swollen. It’s not pretty.’ He realised, belatedly, that he’d made a mistake in that sentence.

‘Oil?’ Merlin flicked his gaze to Arthur, then shifted so he could look at Gwaine as well.

‘At the top, under all the thick feathers. Like most… birds,’ He said the word with a frown, ‘they need a way to smooth out. To stay glossy.’

Gwaine looked intrigued, while Arthur remained impassive.

‘Why’ve you not told us this before?’

‘It didn’t come up.’ He stated, knowing it wasn’t entirely true. They’d discussed his wings before, like when they discovered that the under feathers were the most sensitive.

‘Why don’t they stay golden?’ Arthur picked at one of the ones on the table, while Merlin shrugged.

‘They only stay their true colour if I pluck one. Willingly.’ He clearly hadn’t thought about that sentence either, watched as both of them narrowed their gazes.

‘Someone’s tried to take them before?’ Gwaine’s hand tightened on his hip, anger forming on his face, while Arthur looked ready to commit murder.

‘I… they have Magic. They are Magic, like me, but they lose it when they fall.’

‘So someone thought they could take them?’ Arthur growled out, while Merlin ducked his head.

‘Easy, Princess. We can come back to this, but for now, how about you let us see?’ See his wings? Merlin frowned, not entirely sure he wanted them to see his wings when they were… ugly. Not whole.

**

Gwaine knew Merlin was nervous. His lip was bitten red, enough that he had to taste blood, standing still while Arthur absorbed the image. Deciding the Princess needed slightly longer, Gwaine guided their boyfriend (he still loved using that term) to the fire, guiding him to sit down.

The wings did look uncomfortable, just as Merlin has said. A mess of feathers, which Gwaine slowly ran his fingers through.

‘You said the oil glands were swollen?’ Merlin tensed, before relaxing back into Gwaine’s touch, while Arthur swallowed down another mouthful of wine.

‘More oil’s needed, for the new feathers.’

‘So we could help them, by grooming them.’ The Angel-Warlock was incredibly stubborn when it came to having his wings groomed, still unsure about all the open affection. It was why Gwaine made sure to stay awake, long after Merlin had fallen asleep, just so that he could run his fingers through them.

They’d changed, though. A deep golden, rather than the snow-white they’d been before.

‘I… I usually do it. I can go to my nest, stay there for a couple of days…’

‘Absolutely not.’ Arthur, finally back on the same page as Gwaine, snapped. He came to sit down, handing Merlin a cup of wine, before looking to Gwaine.

‘We can help.’

They both waited, knowing that they wouldn’t proceed without Merlin’s permission.

Slowly, hesitantly, Merlin nodded his head.

‘Okay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question, can I add some smutty stuff next chap?


	5. Down to the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap is smutty stuff my dudes, so if it's not your thing, feel free to skip :)

He shouldn’t be drinking wine.

Actually, he should. With his legs on either side of Gwaine’s thighs, spread open for balance, Merlin was feeling exposed. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before, Merlin still blushed when he remembered the first time they’d groomed his wings.

Arthur was working on the left wing, discarding feathers as he went, humming a tune to himself while Merlin watched. The King had been acting differently, lately. Merlin suspected it was something to do with his power, with the golden halo around his head that appeared when he called upon his powers.

Gwaine, however, hadn’t changed. Besides the occasional teasing, the Knight was the same. Bolder, now, as his hands sorted through feathers and occasionally drifted to the underside. He was teasing, Merlin realised, gulping down another mouthful.

‘So, how does the oil work?’ Gwaine’s hands began to move upwards, Merlin squeaking when he realised what he intended to do.

‘I can do this bit!’ He tried, halting when calloused fingers started probing. It wasn’t uncomfortable, if anything, Merlin’s breathing hitched as Gwaine started soothing the glands. It was embarrassing, how quickly he melted into the touch, knowing he’d never deny either of them.

‘Bloody hell.’ Merlin tried to turn, knowing Gwaine’s hands would be slick, but he was held still by Arthur’s hands on his hips.

‘Let me see.’ Arthur protested, ducking under one wing while Merlin tried to look over his shoulder.

‘It smells like honey.’

‘Tastes like honey, too.’

‘You’re not supposed to eat it!’ Merlin protested, fully ready to flee from the room, before Arthur was appearing back in front of him.

Gwaine’s hand appeared, sticky from the oil, and Merlin studied.

‘Lick his fingers clean.’ Logically, Merlin processed the order. Arthur had spoken, and Merlin usually responded to that with sarcasm.

Instead, he did as he was told.

It was supposed to be disgusting, he told himself, wondering why it did indeed taste of honey. He let his tongue lick the taste up, heard Gwaine swear quietly while Merlin sucked his fingers.

When he pulled back, Gwaine’s hands drifted to his waist, spreading out over the skin before tugging him back. It sat him firmly in the Knight’s lap, over a suspiciously hard bulge that Merlin definitely didn’t need to think about.

‘What does it feel like?’ Gwaine purred, while Arthur went back to encouraging more oil from his wings. It was overpowering, the urge to let his wings drop. Not fold them away, but to let them submit to the hands working them.

‘G-good.’ He breathed out, rocking back on Gwaine’s lap while Arthur tugged.

‘I can tell.’ Gwaine huffed out a laugh, fingers twitching against his stomach.

‘If you keep squirming in his lap, Gwaine’s not going to let you leave.’ Merlin did try to sit still, but then Arthur was sinking his fingers into the baby feathers, and that had him leaning forward into Arthur’s touch, while remaining seated on Gwaine’s lap.

The Knight rocked back into him, rutting up lightly.

‘You’re so noisy.’ Gwaine muttered, littering kisses along his shoulders, at the base of his wings. Merlin was aware of that, knew he’d made another sound when Arthur looked back to Gwaine.

‘You can take care of that.’

He wanted to know when the two of them had got so good at communicating.

He would have asked the question, but Gwaine was untying his neckerchief, biting down on the skin it revealed. Merlin yelped, then moaned when the spot was licked better.

‘Open.’ He did, only this time it was something less tasty than honey-oil.

His neckerchief sat in his mouth, tied around the back of his head while Arthur sat back, admiring the work.

‘On the bed, Angel.’ He scrambled to obey, legs shaky as he finally managed to stand, heading back in the direction of his bed without hesitation.

**

Gwaine rose up, looking to Arthur for his opinion on how this should work. They’d never specifically spoken about it, how they should treat Merlin, but at least they’d both agreed that gagging that tempting mouth was a good idea.

Merlin made it to the bed, kicking off his boots and scrambling up, before turning back to them expectantly.

Arthur looked unsure. Of course, he’d probably never actually had more than one person in bed before, so Gwaine figured it was his turn to take the lead. He stepped closer to the King, leaning closer.

‘Trust my lead, Princess.’ He murmured, low enough so Merlin wouldn’t pick up on it. Arthur looked at him questioningly, but didn’t stop Gwaine from kissing him.

Arthur was attractive. He wasn’t denying that, but the Princess wasn’t really his type.

However, he was definitely Merlin’s type, and that was the sole idea behind kissing him.

Merlin made a sound, probably either of shock or jealousy, and Arthur got with the plan. He kissed much like he fought, rough yet practiced, a hand snaking to Gwaine’s shoulder. One of them was moving, back towards the wall closest to the bed, until Gwaine was pressed to the wall.

When Arthur pulled back, his lips were swollen, but he was smirking.

Merlin was on his knees on the bed, staring between them with wide eyes, the gag still in place, breeches tented obscenely.

‘Jealous, Angel?’ Arthur asked, not looking away from Gwaine.

The Knight had to admit, Arthur was pretty good at this.

Merlin nodded, moving right to the edge, and Arthur turned to him like he was unable to deny the man. When they kissed, it was tender, but Arthur’s hands were eager to rid him of the shirt.

The wings vanished, reappeared a moment later with the shirt gone, before Gwaine climbed up onto the bed behind him, reaching for the ties of his breeches.

Merlin made another delightful sound, bucking up into Gwaine’s hands while Arthur chuckled.

‘Impatient.’ He tutted, while Merlin’s sass returned.

Ignoring Arthur, he instead looked back at Gwaine. The moment those bright eyes landed on him, Gwaine knew that he was in trouble. Not just because Merlin was denying Arthur, but because Gwaine wouldn’t care what the Angel did in that moment.

Fingers reached for his shirt, stripping it off before he could think to look to the King, before Merlin was undoing his breeches.

He should stop it.

He didn’t, too damned eager when Merlin shyly blinked up, wings twitching nervously. He looked stunning, a flush that ran from his cheeks down his neck to his chest, eyes pleading while the gag stayed between plush lips.

‘Go ahead.’ He choked out, unable to resist.

Merlin beamed, eyes glowing gold just long enough to rid himself of the neckerchief, before lips hit his. They went tumbling back to the mattress, Merlin’s wings spreading slightly as he straddled Gwaine’s hips, sitting upright.

Arthur slowly climbed up onto the bed, not interfering, just watching.

Merlin bit his bottom lip, reaching out curiously, hand sneaking beneath Gwaine’s breeches as the Knight tried to hold back on groaning. He was supposed to be the one working Merlin through this, not the other way around. He would turn this back to Merlin soon, he told himself, head thumping back against the pillow when Merlin wrapped a hand around him.

‘Bet you can get him to shut up with methods like that.’ Arthur teased, Merlin looking rather proud as he lowered down to kiss Gwaine again. The Knight wasn’t sure when they’d started ganging up on him, not that he was complaining.

Merlin’s mouth was curious, lingering on his neck, moving down to his chest as he started sucking marks that Gwaine wished would stay forever.

‘Can I?’ Merlin breathed out, eyes flicking to where his hand was in Gwaine’s breeches, before looking back up.

Gwaine was in Heaven.

‘I think that’s a yes, Angel.’ Arthur remarked lazily, while Gwaine nodded in a rush.

Merlin grinned, magic once again on display as Gwaine’s remaining clothes vanished. Never one to be a prude, he had no worries with Arthur watching, especially when the King was clearly focused on Merlin’s lips.

The same lips that promptly wrapped around him, soft and hesitant and fuck, Gwaine quickly forgot everything.

**

Merlin figured he was doing it right, with the noises escaping from Gwaine’s lips. One hand was in his hair, tugging and trying to avoid holding him down, while Merlin experimentally swallowed around him.

Gwaine shouted, back arching up, Merlin watching curiously.

Arthur looked impressed, chuckled as Gwaine writhed under Merlin’s tongue.

Merlin, greedy to see that same look on Arthur’s face, beckoned his King closer.

That had Gwaine snorting.

‘Oh Princess, your brain’s about to leak out of your dick.’ Merlin snorted, focused on sinking back down on Gwaine’s length, breathing in heavily through his nose. Arthur’s clothes were just as easy to remove, if anything, his Magic was more prepared to strip him.

He regretfully pulled off of Gwaine’s cock, wrapping a hand around him and turning his mouth to Arthur. Unlike Gwaine, Arthur was on his knees, so Merlin used his wings to balance himself as he let his mouth go lax, licking up the underside. From the garbled sound the King made, it had to be working.

Merlin was wanted. Like this, with his wings spreading out as Gwaine choked on Merlin’s name, finishing over the Warlock’s stomach and handing while the Angel let his Magic help work him through the aftershocks.

Moments later, with Merlin swallowing around Arthur, looking up at him from under his lashes, the King spilt down his throat with the same shout. Merlin grinned, licking him clean before pulling back, staring between them.

Gwaine shot up, surprisingly quick for someone after an orgasm, reaching for Merlin and dragging him down.

‘Arthur, wings.’ The King, blinking back the daze, was quick to sandwich Merlin between the two of them.

He was rather unsure of what they were doing, until Gwaine’s fingers moved to the oil glands, Arthur reaching for the underside.

Both moved at the same time, Merlin aware that his hips thrust forward with absolutely no control. His magic burst, vaguely heard Gwaine praising him and Arthur’s hand dropping to provide some friction at the front of his breeches for him to rut against as he spilt into the fabric.

Some time after, when Merlin concluded he was indeed still breathing, he realised his Magic must have crept out. The furniture around the room was thrown outwards, fire and candles roaring as he rolled over, propped himself up against Gwaine’s chest and kicked a leg between Arthur’s, letting his wings cover both of them.

‘Okay?’ Gwaine asked, pressing a kiss to his damp forehead.

‘Snuggles.’ Merlin demanded, smiling against Gwaine’s chest when Arthur wrapped an arm around him.

‘Sleep, Angel.’ The King whispered against the nape of his neck.


	6. Temples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's back on the Hunt for angels

‘Were you going to tell us you’d put out a reward?’ Arthur questioned, voice low as he looked across to where Merlin was seated at the Round Table.

The Angel ignored his King, looking back to the man.

‘You think this temple will hold answers on Angel lore?’ He had a halo. That wasn’t enough, however, for him to settle. He wanted more, wanted to be able to _know_ who he was. What he was.

If he was the only one.

‘I believe so, milord.’ The man bowed his head, eyes flicking to the wings that Merlin could barely restrain from twitching.

‘Thank you. Your reward…’ Merlin had, in all fairness, not told the King. He’d put a message out to the Druids, to any magical creature he could find, promising them energy in return for information on his wings.

The man in front, while not a Druid, did possess some Magic. Merlin rose from his chair, felt Arthur’s gaze follow him as he moved across.

‘Deep breath.’ Merlin advised, before reaching out to place his hand over the man’s chest.

It took no more than a couple of seconds, the man’s eyes flashing a vibrant gold as he stepped back. Power, from a Warlock that far-surpassed any other Sorcerer.

‘You have my thanks, Sir.’ The man bowed low, clearly slightly overwhelmed, before leaving the throne room.

Merlin hesitantly turned back to Arthur, found the King watching him with an inscrutable expression.

‘You want to know more about Angels.’ He stated, leaving Merlin feeling rather open. The Council were watching the exchange, more than aware that Merlin was the person closest to the King.

If Arthur told him to abandon the search, he would.

‘I want to know if I’m the only one.’ Merlin waited for Arthur’s verdict, knowing that the others were sending reassuring smiles in his direction.

‘We head to the Temple at first light. Lady Guinevere and Lady Morgana,’ He turned to look to Gwen and Morgana, who perked up at the mention of their names, ‘Will host the Council while I’m absent.’

The Council bowed, dismissed from the room, while Arthur instructed Morgana to set up contact with Merlin in case of an emergency.

Merlin was too busy thinking about this Temple, and whether it would give the answers he so desperately needed.

**

‘Dammit.’ Arthur tried to pull his cloak tighter, while Merlin shuddered against the cold wind. He felt awful, knowing that the Knights were freezing because of him. None of them complained, not even as the horses stumbled over icy rocks in the direction.

‘Sire, the storm’s coming in quickly. We should try and find shelter.’ Leon was wrapped in at least three different capes, with a set of thick gloves that Merlin really wished he’d thought to bring. Still, the Knight’s nose was the brightest of reds, lips pale as he spoke.

‘Search for a cave.’ They split into two parties, while Merlin dutifully followed his King further into the forest.

The temperature was dropping sharply, rare for this early in winter. If they didn’t hurry up and find somewhere, Merlin was worried he’d start losing toes.

Luckily, a cave came into view. Merlin beamed, practically jumped from the horse and guided her over to the shelter, while Arthur told him they’d go to get food.

This was his fault, Merlin thought. They hadn’t complained for the entire ride, not even when icy winds started to attack. Each one of them wanted him to find out what Angels were, if he was the only one, and for that, he was grateful. They were his family, regardless of the soppy remarks that Arthur would forbid if he tried to tell them that.

The least he could do was prepare a shelter for them. Merlin hummed, lighting a fire close to the entrance, leading the horse to a spot where she could hide from the cold. Further to the back, he took his singular blanket, concentrating as he multiplied them beneath his touch. With a mound of blankets prepared, he sorted through his herbs, ready to add them to whatever Arthur brought back.

Six cold Knights came shortly after, tying up their horses and scurrying to the fire Merlin had built.

‘A rabbit was all we could find.’ Arthur bit out, holding his fingers to the fire.

Merlin silently took it, concentrating on working his Magic to extend the food.

**

He couldn’t sleep. Not with the wind howling outside, a flurry of snow covering the ground outside while he thought of the Temple the man had described. It was nothing more than ruins, apparently, sitting on the edge of the coast. When high tide came, it was cut off from land, and Merlin hoped they would have enough time to reach the place.

Around him, the Knights had instinctively drawn closer together, trying to face off the cold. Percival and Elyan were curled up tightly, Leon was close to Arthur. Lancelot was by Merlin’s side, Gwaine on the other, all wrapped up in blankets.

For a moment, Merlin was struck with the thought of how… _human_ they looked. Utterly mortal, open to the elements, and his heart quickened.

Then, knowing they were all asleep and so would not have the heart to be embarrassed at his offer, Merlin unravelled his wings and stretched them out. They filled the small cave quickly, the horses raising their heads to watch as, even unconsciously, the Knights moved closer together.

With each of them tucked under his wings, Merlin could settle down himself, letting his eyes flick shut.

**

Arthur woke to warmth, rather than the vengeful cold that he’d fallen asleep to. He lazily tried to reach for the edge of the blanket, was greeted with Leon sitting up against the wall, gold feathers stretched over him.

‘Morning, Sire.’ He murmured quietly, Arthur dragging himself out of the cocoon and looking around. The other Knights were awake, and in a similar position to him.

Each of them, tucked up under wings that easily spanned far further than they ever had before. Partly in awe, Arthur reached to brush one of the feathers, noted that Merlin didn’t even stir.

Gwaine was the closest to Merlin, propped up on his elbow as he looked to Arthur, the two exchanging a quick look before their attention returned to the Angel.

Had Merlin realised what he’d done?

‘Merlin.’ Gwaine shook his shoulder gently, soothing as the man grumbled, wings stretching further as he woke.

‘M’tired.’

‘We’ve got to get going.’ Merlin blinked, head shooting up as he looked around at each of them, then over his shoulder to the wings that had grown overnight.

‘Huh.’ He mumbled, before they withdrew.

The cold was back instantly, Arthur wincing and reaching for extra layers.

‘Sorry!’ Merlin’s eyes flashed gold before Arthur could convince him they were alright, a warmth descending over him once again.

This time, he couldn’t see it. No, that wasn’t quite true, he could see a slight golden tint to each of his Knights.

Merlin seemed oblivious to what he’d done, chatting away as his wings slowly tucked away, golden feathers rustling as he moved to tend to the horses.

‘He’s getting more powerful.’ Lancelot stated, looking to Arthur, who felt the familiar despair in his stomach.

That was still his Merlin, it had to be.

**

It was high tide. Merlin watched the waves crash against the beach, dragging sand back into the murky depths while Arthur and the others tried to decide what to do. He knew they were worried about the weather, concerned Camelot would get snowed in and they wouldn’t be there to help. Merlin had taken them away from their Kingdom, on the basis of a legend that might not even be real.

‘We could wait, I fear a boat might get wrecked.’ Waiting would take a while, Merlin knew that.

He could try and fly across, but in this weather, he didn’t hold out much hope. Plus, that meant none of the others could come, and he wanted them to be with him in case…

In case he found out something he didn’t like.

‘There was a cave at the base of the cliff, we could put the horses there…’ The horses were cold, as well. Merlin had tried to extend his Magic over them, but it was putting a strain on his abilities. Without tapping into his other side, he would struggle to do any more for them.

There was something in the Temple. He knew it, he could _feel_ it, just as he’d known the Halo was his. He had to get across, had to find out whatever answers the ruins could give. Was he the last Angel? Was it truly his Halo?

Merlin took another step towards the sea, the calling unable to resist. His stomach tugged, his mind urged him to keep walking.

‘Merlin?’ Arthur called, no doubt having made a decision to wait.

All of them, willing to wait, just in the hopes of finding out what he was. He loved them, all of them, for their dedication. This wasn’t out of duty, they were here because Merlin wanted to find out more.

He had called them family once before, but it was more than that. His Magic wasn’t leading his decisions, not now, not when his wings were itching and the power that had always been buried was trying to emerge.

Just a little more, and he’d know what he was.

‘You’ll freeze to death if you get any closer.’ Elyan pointed out, concerned, and he was right.

The sea would chill him, would soak his wings and drive a cold into his body that he couldn’t shake.

So, hesitantly, he asked his Halo for help. He wasn’t sure _how_ to do it, just that he could, planting his feet at the base of the shore and spreading his wings out. The wind picked up, almost enough that he toppled, but Merlin was determined.

He wanted to reach the ruins.

When he shut his eyes, it was to the stormy seas rumbling towards him, freezing waters that would easily drown a man if he tried to cross.

He only opened his eyes when he heard someone swear, flicked his gaze to the space in front.

The sand stretched out in front, the water rising up on either side of the path that cut through the sea, yet not quite touching.

‘Merlin.’ Arthur breathed out, panic lacing his tone.

It was probably because Merlin was glowing. He glanced to his arms, to the golden sheen he couldn’t quite shake, then back to his King.

‘It’ll hold.’ He promised, not missing the way Arthur flinched.

‘Well then, that solves that problem.’ Gwaine cheerfully announced, heading towards the split sea.

**

‘Gwaine,’ Merlin tugged his hand, drawing him away from Arthur’s side, ‘I need your help.’ The Knight glanced to the King, then nodded quickly, letting the others take the lead.

‘What’s up?’

‘Arthur’s mad at me.’ He knew it, the Knights knew it, everyone knew it.

Gwaine paused, before shaking his head.

‘He’s not mad. He’s scared, not that he’ll admit to it.’ That didn’t help Merlin at all, who was wondering exactly what he’d done by splitting the sea.

Arthur wouldn’t even look him in the eye.

‘Then what do I do?’ He pleaded, knowing the Knight would have an idea.

Sure enough, he did. His eyes flicked between them, before returning to Merlin.

‘When we get back to Camelot, I’ll talk you through it.’ Merlin had a feeling Gwaine’s suggestion was going to be something to do with their bedroom, especially with the way the Knight waggled his eyebrows playfully.

‘Hurry up, you two. We need to get back to Camelot.’ Arthur grumbled, having reached the island.

Merlin, never one to disobey the King, trotted after him obediently.


	7. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's a lil sad boi

It was a book.

‘Merlin, we need to leave.’ Arthur snapped, staring at the rapidly filling temple. The water came up quicker, rising higher and higher as Merlin looked to the book Arthur was holding, then back to the etchings on the wall.

A book, in Latin, with the title Angel.

Merlin wanted to know more. Where had the Temple come from, who built it? Why had he only just heard of it, when the book seemed so beautifully placed on the pedestal, like it had been waiting for Merlin all this time?

‘Merlin!’ Arthur barked out, the Knights drawing ranks as water reached their knees.

Cold, freezing sea water.

He turned, albeit reluctantly, to abandon the temple. His wings were beginning to droop into the water, soaking through as he ran across the rubble, splashing his way in Arthur’s direction. The pathway had held, but it was visibly shaking now, the water close to giving way to the power of the storm behind it.

_‘Angelus de lumine.’_

He froze in the entranceway, looking back over his shoulder to where the whisper had come from, staring at the faint golden glow.

‘Merlin!’

Arthur, or answers?

He left the building, ignoring the voice calling out.

The Knights were running, clearly not trusting of the sandy path through the sea, Merlin following as quickly as his legs would carry him. Arthur, content that he was now catching up, shoved him onwards as they headed to the shore.

He didn’t need to turn to know the building was collapsing inward, or that the tidal wave was coming in their direction. He could hear Leon shouting, see Elyan’s frantic waving for Arthur and Merlin _to hurry the hell up._

Arthur had the book. Arthur, whom Merlin loved more than he cared for his own safety, so when he risked a glance back to the oncoming storm-wave, Merlin didn’t actually need to think for his Magic to obey.

The King was thrown towards the shoreline, his wings rebelling from his order and staying folded, just in time for sea water to overtake his vision.

It was cold. The thing about birds, and indeed Angels, was that water was a serious threat when their wings got soaked. Merlin gulped in air just before the water consumed him, swept his feet out from under him as he got lost in the murky depths.

**

Gwaine gripped a limb, one that he hoped was an arm, and tugged. Arthur was on the other side, but it was difficult to drag an Angel with soaked wings out of the sea.

Merlin had thrown Arthur to safety, but had let the water crash down around him like it was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. Gwaine wanted to slap him, but the fact that he was unconscious lost some of the motive.

‘You’ve got the book?’ Arthur asked, checking Merlin’s breathing before looking up to Leon, who was holding the text.

‘It’s in Latin, Sire.’ Gwaine watched as the King cradled him, ran a hand through Merlin’s wet hair hesitantly.

Like before, the cold descended quickly, proving how much Merlin’s Magic had been doing to stem the chill.

‘We need to start a fire, and to get his wings dry.’

Gwaine went for the fire, leaving Arthur to manoeuvre the Angel closer to the flames.

Leon opened the book.

‘Gwaine, come and sit with him.’ Code for “I don’t want him to wake up and see my caring side”; Gwaine was more than content to obey. Merlin’s soggy form lay over his lap, while the King moved over to Leon.

‘So?’ Elyan prompted, just as eager as the others to listen.

‘Angels are born of Magic, with wings and Halos and golden blood.’ Leon turned the book to Arthur, who briefly scanned the page.

‘There’s multiple types.’

‘And ranks within them.’

‘There’s sections on anatomy, and malting, and…’ Leon halted, eyes widening rather drastically.

‘And?’ Arthur questioned.

‘Bonding and… reproduction.’ Huh, Gwaine would definitely be reading that chapter. Useful that he could read Latin.

‘G’ne?’ A hoarse voice broke the chatter, Gwaine looking down to where Merlin’s eyes were flicking open.

‘Morning, sleeping beauty.’ He teased, watched as Merlin smiled up at him.

He didn’t miss the way Arthur glared, either.

**

‘And then there’s the most powerful ones, they’re like the Kings I guess.’ Merlin was perched on Gwaine’s horse, reading the book as the Knight steered the two of them back towards Camelot.

‘What are they called?’ Lancelot inquired gently, his eyes flitting to Arthur, who had been quiet throughout the entire ride.

‘Archangels. They can call upon any Angel in times of need, and they have to submit to them.’ He didn’t really like the sound of that, but considering he’d never actually _seen_ another Angel, he figured he was safe.

But this meant he hadn't always been alone.

‘Does it say anything about them being born human?’ Like Merlin had been! He hesitated, flicking back to the chapter on bonding.

‘Angels can be born… Oh that’s quite a descriptive diagram.’ He blushed, heard the Knights cackle while Gwaine peered over his shoulder.

‘Merls, look.’ His finger tapped one of the images, with an Angel in a very… _interesting_ position.

He shut the book pretty quickly, despite Gwaine’s chuckling.

‘Shut up.’

‘Very flexible.’

‘Gwaine, I will shove you off this horse.’ Or push his wings out, rather than keeping them hidden. The Knight fell silent, although he did briefly press a kiss to his shoulder.

‘At least it gives you something to research!’ Percival chimed in, and Merlin nodded enthusiastically.

‘I think I’ll give it to Gaius or Geoffrey, they did say they both wanted to copy the texts, and then I can work on it.’ In truth, he was more than happy for them to go through it first. He was worried about what he might read, and that it would upset Arthur more than it already had.

‘I want a report from both of them.’ Arthur broke in, and Merlin looked over to him.

‘Of course, do you…’

‘Then we can discuss your actions back there.’ He knew that he’d acted reckless. He knew that he shouldn’t have forgotten his safety.

‘Arthur, I…’

‘Save it.’ He slumped, felt Gwaine pat his thigh reassuringly. He may have upset one boyfriend, but the other wasn’t going to hate on him. At least not in front of the others.

**

‘I’ll have my report by morning, Sire.’ Gaius drawled, but his eyes were on Merlin. Gwaine could understand why, the Angel was standing at the back of the group, gaze focused on Arthur’s tense back.

‘Make sure that you do.’ The King stated, moving towards the Castle without a second look back.

Merlin’s shoulders sagged, head turning to look at Gwaine with those puppy-dog eyes.

‘I’d give him some space.’ Gwaine advised, at least until the report had come back.

‘I’m going to my nest.’ Merlin muttered, dragging his feet as he moved towards his Chambers.

‘What happened?’ Guinevere asked, moving across to take Lancelot’s hand.

‘Merlin threw himself into danger.’ Leon stated, staring after the Angel.

‘Again.’ Percival and Elyan chimed, in synchrony.

‘I’ll talk to him.’ The High Priestess didn’t wait for an answer, pushing past the others with determination.

**

‘Merlin?’

‘I just… I didn’t want to be the only one.’ Morgana froze, knowing that he thought it was just her.

She looked to Arthur, who halted the moment he heard Merlin speak.

She’d full intended on just coming in herself, but when she’d found her brother lingering outside, Morgana had knocked and brought him in.

‘The only Angel?’

‘I don’t feel like an Angel. I… I keep hurting Arthur.’ Morgana turned to her brother, shooing him from the room and shutting it, sliding the bolt across before looking to the pile of golden feathers.

‘Because you’re scared?’

‘I want to fit in with the others.’ She padded over, slipping off her boots and waiting for his hand to reach out before she crawled in beside him.

They’d done this enough times for Merlin to naturally accommodate for her, wings curling around her as he snuggled closer.

‘Whatever that book says, Merlin, you’ll always be one of us.’ She felt shaky lips press to her neck, trying for comfort, tears that wet her skin as he stayed quiet.

Merlin was hurting, and her brother was hurting, and she hoped the book was going to help sort it.

That, or it would make everything else worse. 


	8. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's learning where Angels come from.
> 
> Also, smutty stuff in second half

‘There are a couple of notable points, Sire.’ Arthur missed Merlin. He’d slept alone, for the first time in an age, without his Angel for comfort. But he was angry, so _frustrated_ that Merlin was blind to the danger he was in. That he’d sacrifice everything, just to learn about a species that had never bothered to help him before.

‘Continue.’ Merlin wasn’t in the room. He was reading the book for himself, in his nest, far away from the throne room.

‘Archangels are the highest rank, and can command any Angel to their side. As a species, they’re loyal to each other, but they often fall into two categories. Angels of light Magic, and Angels of Shadows.’ There was no guessing which one Merlin was, with light practically pouring out of him.

‘An Angel in a human-born Vessel will have a set of Angel parents, of either sex. Both can reproduce.’ He heard Gwaine choke on his drink, while Morgana leaned forward, intrigued.

Arthur didn’t dwell on that sentence, not yet. That was something that Merlin could talk to them about.

‘To an Angel, wings are one of the most important features. They’re used for display of hierarchy, and bending the wings,’ Gaius turned the book, showing out the image, ‘Is a symbol of submission, usually reserved for the Archangels.’ Arthur didn’t like it, not one bit. The thought of Merlin bowing down to a random Angel, to a creature that he’d never met, it made his heart ache.

‘The Halo’s a symbol of respect. Bonded Angels will show their Halo to their partner, but otherwise it should remain hidden.’ They’d all seen the Halo, of course.

‘Why?’ Morgana asked, still looking at the image sketched in the book.

‘When a Halo is visible, the Angel is controllable. Their wings can have feathers pulled, their Magic is able to be used by the creature in contact with the Halo.’ So, keep Merlin’s Halo hidden from everyone.

‘Does it say anything about other Angels?’

‘A spell to summon one, although it’s random. And something I concluded to be a test of power, to reveal the rank of an Angel.’ Summoning Angels. That was the part that Merlin would focus on, Arthur knew that already.

‘We don’t need more Angels in Camelot.’ Arthur grumbled, knowing that he was in for an argument with the Warlock-Angel later.

**

Merlin wasn’t an idiot. With Arthur angry, and the Knights concerned by his obsession with finding out who he was, it probably wasn’t the best time to start summoning Angels to Camelot. No matter what happened, no matter _what_ he was, Merlin belonged to Arthur first.

That was the thought that pushed him to walk into Arthur’s Chambers, the King raising his head and looking up in confusion. Gwaine was also in the room, perched on the desk and snacking away on an apple, but from the grin he shot him, Gwaine knew exactly what Merlin was planning.

‘Merlin…’ Arthur’s tone was grim, the annoyance but fondness that the Angel had been expecting.

He moved to Arthur’s chair, before sinking down to his knees, letting his wings shift slightly to accommodate the change in position.

‘Merlin?’ Dramatically higher than the first time he’d spoken, confused but with a hint of something that Merlin adored underneath.

The Angel simply concentrated on his wings, remembering the diagram that he had seen in the book. It didn’t feel wrong, submitting to Arthur as the Halo solidified round his head, controlling the Magic that came with it.

‘Sire.’ He wanted to call him by his name, but he had to settle with the title, infusing as much sarcasm as he could get away with.

Arthur sat up, hands trying to cover his lap, looking down at him as Merlin peeked up.

‘Let me be your Angel?’ Wasn’t that what all this was about? Arthur was the King, unused to not knowing what was going on.

‘You… Merlin, you don’t have to…’

‘I want to.’ He breathed out, even if his hands trembled when he reached for Arthur’s thighs.

The King slumped back into the throne, boneless as Merlin unlaced his breeches quickly, flicking a look back to where Gwaine was still eating the apple.

‘Don’t mind me.’ He chimed, Merlin snorting before lowering his head to Arthur’s lap.

He halted the flinch that came when fingers hesitantly brushed over the halo, looked up as he took Arthur into his mouth, the King biting down on his lip.

‘My Angel.’ Arthur murmured, dipping his fingertips to Merlin’s lips, while the Warlock worked on trying to breathe through his nose. He’d done this before, he knew how to work Arthur up, hands on his thighs as he bobbed his head.

Gwaine was moving, kneeling down behind Merlin, tracing down his spine.

‘Shirt off, Merls.’ He obeyed, figuring Arthur couldn’t be too angry at Gwaine joining in, considering the fact that he was still urging Merlin to lick at him.

He didn’t falter, not until Gwaine’s hands were reaching for his own breeches.

‘Strip for us, Angel.’ Arthur requested, thumb catching moisture from the corner of his mouth, while Merlin’s magic worked on the command.

From the cold air biting his exposed skin, he figured his smallclothes were gone as well. He was tempted to shy away, but Arthur was groaning, head tipping back and revealing his neck. Merlin longed to mark it, to suck bruises into the skin that would make Arthur realise that Merlin was indeed serious about belonging to him.

‘Alright?’ Gwaine asked, Merlin’s heart thudding away when he heard the sound of a jar being opened.

He’d never done this before, but he wanted it, more than anything.

Pushing back onto one of Gwaine’s fingers was difficult considering he was still swallowing Arthur down. The King was thrusting now, hips jerking as Gwaine started stretching him.

‘Want to ride him on his throne, Merls?’ The Warlock could barely think, not when he realised that nobody would deny him.

Arthur whined when Merlin pulled off of his cock, only for him to scramble up into his lap, turning to face Gwaine.

‘Steady.’ Gwaine advised, Arthur guiding himself into Merlin while the Angel let his wings stretch either side of the chair, mindful of how small he felt in Arthur’s lap.

Especially when he sunk down, gasping and trying to remember exactly _why_ he’d been waiting so long to do this.

‘Fuck, christ, Angel.’ Arthur panted out, hands tugging at his hips while Merlin got used to being stretched open, spread out for his King so openly.

He was supposed to be powerful, stronger than them, but Merlin adored the way he was trapped between them. Arthur’s hands started to move his hips, encouraging him to bounce on his cock, while Gwaine slowly unlaced his breeches.

‘Use your mouth.’ Gwaine waited for Merlin to decide whether he liked Arthur’s order, but honestly, the Warlock didn’t need to think. He leaned forward, whimpering at the way it changed the angle of Arthur’s thrusts, letting his mouth fall open for the Knight.

The Halo was still visible, Merlin realised, choking down on another moan as the King sped up, as Gwaine’s hips began to rhythmically move back and forth, fingers in his hair as he lay himself open for the two of them.

Arthur finished first, shouting his name as his head came to rest between Merlin’s wings, while Gwaine pushed his head down as he copied suit. Merlin, torn between the feeling of swallowing, and Arthur’s spend emptying into him, had little choice but to let his own cock spill onto his stomach, staining the floor as he dripped untouched.

‘Fucking hell.’ Gwaine swore, stumbling back and hitting the desk, still dressed apart from his softening cock.

Merlin had to agree, vaguely registered making a sound as he wiggled on Arthur’s lap, the King snorting.

‘Greedy.’ He panted out, but the Angel was too busy snuggling back.

**

Merlin looked out across the city, letting the ramparts provide the much-needed privacy. After all, not many would be impressed to see an Angel walking around Camelot dressed in the King’s shirt and a Knight’s Cape, with nothing else. His neck was bruised and bitten, thighs still sticky, but Merlin was more concerned with looking up at the moon.

‘I know you’re out there. I heard you.’ He whispered, folding his wings back tightly as he stretched his hands out, let the Magic of the earth rush over his senses.

‘If you’re coming to disrupt Camelot, I won’t let you. That’s my King, and I’d rather die than leave him.’ Nobody replied, not that Merlin had really expected an answer.

He turned, ready to return to his lovers, when he heard the voice again.

_‘Angelus de lumine.’_

He hid his grin, letting the Halo around his temple hide back under his protections.


End file.
